


7:33 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''At least Supergirl is happy with her stuffed animal,'' Amos muttered.





	7:33 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''At least Supergirl is happy with her stuffed animal,'' Amos muttered before he smiled.

THE END


End file.
